The New Bladebreaker
by MisoGreen
Summary: The Bladebreakers now have a new member. Find out how they deal with the situation of having a girl on the team! Find out about her past with one of the Bladebreakers (Ray-discontinued
1. Chapter 1: A New Blader?

(I do not own the Beyblade characters in any way. I wish I did though! No... I'm just a big fan! I do, however own Jayde Ryoko. I hope you enjoy my story! Please rate it if you have time!)  
  
Chapter 1: A New Blader?  
  
A girl unknown to this town walked through the busy streets. People were  
looking at her strangely. Not that it mattered. She was always the new  
kid in town. But this time it was different. She was here for more than  
just to learn new strategies...  
  
Tyson screamed as Hilary took a gym whistle and blew it in his ear.  
"Method 358 effective." She checked off a little box on her clipboard.  
"Why do you DO that Hilary?" Tyson growled as he rubbed his eyes with his  
fists. "Because it's hilarious." Said Ray sarcastically. "Honestly Tyson,  
you've got to start waking up earlier." Max was busy stuffing his  
knuckles in his mouth to keep from laughing, and Kai was in a dark corner  
of the room... being alone.  
  
"Guys! I got word from Mr. Dickenson! He wants us to meet him NOW!"  
called Kenny, running through the door. "Now???" Asked Tyson frantically.  
"But Chief! I've just gotten up!" He grabbed his clothes and scrambled  
into them at top speed. "Well... there's another thing Tyson can beat the  
record of speed for, besides eating a whole restaurants' years supply of  
food in half an hour!" Tyson ignored her and ran out the door, followed  
by the other Bladebreakers.  
  
"There you are boys! I have some news for you!" Greeted Mr. Dickenson. By  
looking at his face, it was impossible to figure out what kind of news it  
was. "Is this news good or bad Mr. Dickenson?" asked Kenny. "Depends how  
you take it... why do you ask Kenny?" asked Mr. Dickenson questioningly.  
"Because my main hard-drive broke down this morning and I can't get it  
fixed until tomorrow!" Kenny started bawling. Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, it turns out there has been a feud between girl Beybladers and the  
BBA. It seems that just as many girls want to be in teams as boys are,  
but they aren't able to join because of unfairness to their gender. So  
the BBA has come to an agreement that all international beyblading teams  
must have at least one female blader."  
  
There was a stunned silence. "But Mr. D." Tyson finally spoke up. "We're  
the Bladebreakers..." "And the Bladebreakers are an international team! I'm  
sorry boys, but that's the way it is." "But then we'll have a member who  
would get the spotlight of being on the world champion team without even  
trying!" Ray protested. All the other Bladebreakers nodded their heads in  
agreement. "Ray's got a point Mr. Dickenson." Chipped in Hilary. "It  
wouldn't be fair!"  
  
Mr. Dickenson sighed at all the protests. "I'm sorry. But there's nothing  
I can do. We're testing out bladers from all over the world tomorrow.  
We'll pick out the best one in a tournament tomorrow."  
  
The Bladebreakers got the message. They left the office, stunned. 


	2. Chapter 2: Dilemma

(I do not own the Beyblade characters in any way. I wish I did though! No... I'm just a big fan! I do, however own Jayde Ryoko. I hope you enjoy my story! Please rate it if you have time!)  
  
Chapter 2: Dilemma  
  
Back at Tyson's house, no one knew how to react. Max lay on his stomach,  
Kai stood in hi favourite dark corner, Ray looked out the window, Kenny  
was playing solitaire, and Tyson was... asleep.  
  
"Oh come on guys! Having a girl on the team won't be that bad..." Hilary  
started. "Yeah... maybe for you." Said Max absently. "Are you against girls  
on Beyblading teams?" Hilary questioned him. Max sighed.  
  
"No he's not Hilary!" argued Ray. "We're just all worried how this new  
blader will affect out team." Hilary nodded her understanding. She  
glanced at Kai, who glared his agreement. Than she glanced at Tyson, only  
to hear him snore.  
  
"Kai. Pick a number from 1-358." Kai smirked. "I like number 47. My  
favourite." Hilary nodded. She dashed into the kitchen and moments later,  
came in with a warm cup-a-noodle. She held it up to Tyson's nose, who  
sniffed it in. Half asleep, he followed Hilary, who was coaxing him  
toward...  
  
BAM!  
  
...a wall.  
  
Ray caught the faintest smirk on Kai's face.  
  
"Wake up lazy boy. We gotta go practice." Ray stood up. Tyson growled and  
followed. But he totally lost it when he saw Hilary slurping up the cup-a-  
noodle he was being coaxed with earlier. He chased her all the way to the  
beach where they started training.  
  
But by sundown, after a good workout, only one thing was on all their  
minds. What would happen to the Bladebreakers?  
  
Meanwhile, the girl wandered into the large tall building. She blinked  
twice in response to the glaring sunlight reflected off the buildings.  
But she'd reached her destination. She stepped in front of the  
registration counter.  
  
"Name, age, title if any, and Beyblade please." Asked a man behind the  
counter. "Jayde Ryoko. 14. Winner of citywide tournaments for Hong-Kong,  
New York, Chile, and Paris." She handed him a black beyblade streaked  
with silver, specks of gold. He examined it. "It's legal. You may enter."  
"Thank you." She took back her blade and gripped it in her hand. She then  
went through two large metal doors, ready to face the next challenge that  
awaited on the other side... 


	3. Chapter 3: The Tension Commences

(I do not own the Beyblade characters in any way. I wish I did though! No... I'm just a big fan! I do, however own Jayde Ryoko. I hope you enjoy my story! Please rate it if you have time!)  
  
Sorry for the long wait guys! I know... I hate cliffhangers too! Please  
review, and follow up! I promise you the plot will get interesting!  
  
Chapter 3: The Tension Commences...  
  
The next day, the whole Granger house was a nervous wreck. On the bus,  
Max was twiddling his thumbs. Tyson was jumping up and down in his seat.  
Ray had his fists curled in his lap. And Kai, even though he didn't show  
it, you could see tension in his gray eyes. Hilary, of course, rode with  
them. She looked around at the Bladebreakers, but sat normally.  
  
They finally reached the tournament area. Mr. Dickenson greeted them  
warmly. "I'm happy to say that we have a winner! And I think she'll  
measure up to you quite well. Ray looked surprised. "Already?" "Well,  
yes. To tell you the truth, she beat everyone else before they had a  
chance to attack. You can meet her upstairs. She's on the roof.  
  
The Bladebreakers looked up, and indeed saw a lone figure overlooking the  
roof. But the sunlight was too blinding to see much. All they could  
really say at this point is that she wore a skirt, and her long hair  
rippled in the sun. "Nice place to hang out..." Max commented jokingly.  
  
"Her name's Jayde. She isn't on to talk much. She's basically the reason  
the whole tournament for the new Bladebreaker finished so quickly." Said  
Mr. Dickenson. The team looked at him with a quizzical look. "Her blade  
was built for maximum speed as well as offense. She beat her opponents so  
quickly that they had no time to react. She's not the friendliest type,  
and she's quite ruthless in battle from what I've seen. But outside the  
ring, she's quite shy and has nothing to say." Kai smirked just a little  
when Mr. Dickenson called her 'ruthless'. To him, personality didn't  
rally affect him that much. It was if her skill level is up to par.  
  
Meanwhile, the girl looked at the view overlooking the city... it was a  
nice clear day. She would be able to meet the Bladebreakers in a short  
while, Mr. Dickenson told her. She waited patiently. She climbed onto the  
railing- the only protection from her and the thirty-nine story fall- and  
sat on it, her feet dangling in the air. She wasn't worried about  
falling. Neko-jin usually had great balancing abilities, as well as other  
gifts...  
  
The Bladebreakers opened the door, and saw their to-be team member.  
Ray, however, looked quizzically at her. There's something familiar about  
her... but I can't lay my finger on it... He shook the thought off. It was  
probably nothing to worry about...  
  
"That's her?" Tyson whispered. They didn't even know why they were being  
so quiet. "Yes Tyson. That's her." Mr. Dickenson answered. "I think you  
boys should say hello. But be careful..." Mr. Dickenson never had a chance  
to finish, for Tyson was bounding up to her.  
  
"Hi!" He said. Jayde sensed him behind her, and automatically leapt into  
battle position: legs spread apart, and hands ready to attack. Tyson  
leapt back. "Whoa!" He ran back to Mr. Dickenson. "What's up with her?"  
  
Jayde finally realized who they were. She got up and regained normal  
composure. "Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't realize who you were... a-are you the  
Bladebreakers by any chance?" Tyson seemed to breath a sigh of relief  
that she wasn't a savage animal. Max went up to her first.  
  
"Yup! Hi! I'm Max!"

he stuck out his hand. Jayde slowly took it. She looked at the other Bladebreakers, who slowly came to and greeted her. She spoke few words and kept to herself.

Kai, however, kept his distance.

When the meeting was ovr, and everyone was to depart, Kai could be heard calling over to hr: "We're training at the beach tomorrow! Be there!"

Lol…nice Kai! Tune in for the next Chapter! I hope it won't be long now


	4. Chapter 4: First Feud

(I do not own the Beyblade characters in any way. I wish I did though! No... I'm just a big fan! I do, however own Jayde Ryoko. I hope you enjoy my story! Please rate it if you have time!)  
  
Okay! I'm back! Enjoy so far!  
  
Chapter 4: First Feud  
  
Jayde awoke bright and early underneath a great oak tree's branches. She  
blinked, trying to remember what she was supposed to do this morning.  
  
Go to the beach to train with the Bladebreakers.  
  
She picked up her blade, and waked towards the beach, illuminated by the  
sunrise.  
  
The Bladebreakers walked over to the beach that morning. Kai led the way.  
He wanted to see if this beyblader had what it takes to be with the  
Bladebrakers. He ignored the surrounding noises: the ocean rushing,  
seagulls crowing, Tyson attempting to kill Hilary for waking him up with  
method number 252- an African war dance.  
  
Indeed when they reached the beach, there was Jayde. Kai was secretly  
impressed. At last she was ken on training. As they approached, she never  
even noticed them approaching.  
  
She'd set up a very interesting way of training. As she didn't have  
anything to train herself with, she used the tide to time herself. She  
ran her blade along the coast, seeing how fast her blade could go before  
the tide set in. She ran with her blade, her heart pulsing in time with  
the ocean's current. She caught her blade just before the spray of mist  
hit it. She smiled a smile of accomplishment.  
  
The Bladebrakers came down the steps. "Good morning Jayde." Ray called.  
Jayde looked up and waved. "I didn't think you would be up this early."  
She commented. "Neither did I..." grumbled Tyson, as Hilary snickered in  
the background. "I didn't even have breakfast!" "You would have..." Ray  
said. "But you didn't wake up on time again!" Jayde just laughed at this.  
"I haven't eaten yet either." She walked over to her backpack and fished  
out two granola bars. She tossed one to Tyson. "I usually eat while  
training so I can squeeze as much practice time in as possible." She  
unwrapped one and bit off the top. Tyson looked entirely grateful and  
started munching right away.  
  
"Okay! Lt's get started!" Kenny opened his laptop. "Hey!" Dizzi said. "It  
seems we have a new kid on the team!" Jayde jumped. "Who was that?" The  
Bladebreakers laughed. "That's Dizzi. My Bit-Beast." Kenny explained.  
"Dizzi here, at your service! Shall we get the info scanned now Chief?"  
"Yep... just a sec Diz."  
  
"What scan?" Jayde asked. "Oh... Dizzi's going to scan your Beyblade's  
power lever, attack strength, defense, and other stuff like that." The  
Chief said, while typing furiously on his laptop. "Oh..." She's never let  
anyone in on her Beyblade's power. She'd never told anyone about her  
Beyblade's hidden powers. "I don't think that's a good idea Kenny." The  
Bladebreakers looked shocked. "Why?" "Well, it's just something I can't  
do. I can't really share information about my blade."  
  
"Listen up kid." Kai came up to her in his "I'm in charge and you're not"  
voice. "We have to know your Blade's strengths. Or maybe you're blade's  
weak and you don't want to admit it!" It was Jayde's turn to look shocked  
at Kai's words. Her green eyes narrowed. Her long braided hair flew out  
behind her.  
  
"Kai. I understand your team's high standards. But you should be  
considerate enough to accept other people's standards." The team watched  
in awe as she confronted their team captain. "But just to prove you  
wrong, I'll face any of your teammates in battle, on the condition that  
Kenny here, doesn't analyze the whole thing." Kai seemed to be making up  
his mind.  
  
"Oh let her go Kai." Ray said indifferently. "She'll come around." He  
turned to Jayde. Something was definitely familiar about her. "We need  
that info about you, or else we won't know what to improve on you." Jayde  
looked at him. It made sense, yes. But she couldn't show them anything  
about it.  
  
They might find out about Kantora.  
  
"Jayde." She spun around to look at Kai. "Yes?" "Be here at two this  
afternoon! We'll find you a challenger." Jayde nodded. "I'll see you all  
later then." And that was that.  
  
"Well..." Tyson whispered to Max as they walked back to the Granger house.  
"For once, Kai ends training early." Max agreed.  
  
(Be back later! Keep reading! Please R & R!) 


	5. Chapter 5: Preparation

(I do not own the Beyblade characters in any way. I wish I did though! No... I'm just a big fan! I do, however own Jayde Ryoko. I hope you enjoy my story! Please rate it if you have time!)  
  
Okay! I'm back! Enjoy so far!  
  
Chapter 5: Preparation  
  
Jayde arrived at the beach at one o' clock. She breathed in the ocean air and sat down on the sand. She spread herself out like a starfish and waited for the ocean mist to spray playfully over her. She'd never told anyone that this was her favourite spot. It was down the coastline, where some shady trees grew. It was very warm out, so she kicked off her shoes and dunked the in the water. She closed her eyes in contentment.  
  
Back in Tyson's backyard, the Bladebreakers were having lunch. Hilary had gone home for lunch, and Kenny had gone home to make some minor adjustments on Driger.  
  
"Oh yeah! This stuff rocks Max! Your cooking isn't half bad!" Tyson sprayed, his mouth still half full of his chicken burger. Ray looked disgusted. Max, who was used to Tyson's eating habits by now, joked, "Thanks. But what if I told you I made the burgers out of tofu?" Tyson choked for a moment, as Max whacked him on the back. "Hey! Just joking bud! It's real chicken!" Tyson looked relieved. Ray looked offended. "Hey! I happen to like tofu!"  
  
As they finished up, Ray looked around. "Anyone see where Kai ran off to?" "If he's not in the bathroom, he must be training." Tyson answered, as he cleared the leftovers in the only way he knew how.  
  
"We'd better get a move on. You've got a girl waiting for you at the beach." Tyson joked, punching Ray playfully in the back with his fist. Ray in response took his hat and threw it into the pond. Tyson fished it out, grumbling. "Very funny Tyson..." Ray shot back, in an almost-threatening way.  
  
As they reached the beach, the sun was way above them. In the distance, Ray could see a silhouette of his next opponent. "Let's get it on Jayde." He mumbled. "Get ready to feel the wrath of the Tiger Claw!" Jayde stood at their battle place. She still had no clue who she was going to battle. She looked at her blade as the silver streaks and gold specks glistened in the sun's rays. "Get ready Bladebreakers." She whispered to herself in a menacing growl. "Because the new Bladebreaker is taking you down!"  
  
Ah... done this chapter! No reviews! Hope people get around to reviewing this soon! The battle's up next! I realize these are quite short, but I'm working on it! Please Review! 


	6. Chapter 6: Battle

(I do not own the Beyblade characters in any way. I wish I did though! No... I'm just a big fan! I do, however own Jayde Ryoko. I hope you enjoy my story! Please rate it if you have time!)  
  
I've only got one review!?! How disappointing. Oh well, I suppose I'll continue since that one reviewer requested it. Sorry if it takes a while in between, but I've been busy.  
  
Chapter 6: Battle  
  
Jayde met her opponent on the shores. She looked at him in the eye. "I guess we battle. You ready." Her green eyes glinted as she pulled out her blade. "Totally." He revealed Driger. "But just a fair warning I'm not going to be easy to beat." "I expect no sympathy from anyone." She answered. Ray detected a small hint of scorn in her voice. But he thought no more of it.  
  
As they let their blades fall into the dish, Jayde called the first attack. "Go Kantora!" Her blade became a blur as it repeatedly attacked the other. Its swift movements were almost impossible to detect with the naked eye.  
  
On the sidelines, the Bladebreakers watched intently.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Chief exclaimed. "Her rotation speed is off the charts! It's the fastest I've ever seen!" "Don't worry!" Tyson punched his fist into his other hand. "Ray will bring one home for the team!" "Go Ray Go!" Max and Hilary cheered. Hilary had brought her yellow pom-poms and she gave one to Max to use. Ray looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Thanks guys! This one's in the bag!"  
  
Jayde couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy in her heart. She'd never had support from anyone for a long time. But she couldn't tear her attention away from the battle. Not for a second.  
  
"Driger! Counter attack!" Driger swerved to the side and tried to attack Kantora from behind. But it was moving too fast. They battled viciously, hitting each other full force. You could feel the tension, and the heat from the battle. "Full force now Driger!" Driger hit Kantora with such force that Kantora flipped to the side! "Steady Kantora!" Sparks flew off the side of the dish as Kantora managed to regain balance.  
  
"Whoa!" Tyson stared in awe. "That was a great recovery! Ray might have his hands full!" Hilary and Max had stopped cheering for the moment to watch the battle, but a few minutes later, they were back to cheering. "Ray! Go Ray! Beat 'em for us!" Kai had now stopped acting like nothing was going on as he usually did and watched the battle commence.  
  
Jayde's blade suddenly started glowing. Just a bit. But it was enough to catch the attention of both bladers. Concentrate... concentrate... she shut her eyes and for some reason the blade stopped glowing. Then it started up again, flickering on and off. Ray looked puzzled. "What the...?"  
  
Suddenly, Driger started reacting. It started glowing, although the figure didn't fully materialize. "Driger... what's up?" asked Ray. The partially materialized bit-beast gave Ray a meaningful look and nod, reminding Ray to stay in the game. "Driger! Final atta..."  
  
Jayde had recalled hr blade. It flew to her hand. She was panting. Surely the battle didn't take THAT much out of her... he thought to himself. It was short, and she was putting up a really good fight... why end it?  
  
Kai apparently thought the same thing. "What was that?" he questioned. "We don't take quitters you know! And you aid you had something to prove!" His eyes flashed menacingly. "I...well, you should know when to draw the line! Every blader should know that!" She then turned and ran down the shoreline.  
  
"Ray! There' something I have to tell you!" Kenny ran up to him with his laptop in front of him. "What is it?" he asked, finally calling back Driger and turning to face his team. "It's about Jayde's blade! There's something wrong with it!"  
  
Well, there's another cliffhanger! I'll be back with more later! Keep reading! 


End file.
